deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillie vs N
Lillie vs N is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It features Lillie, [[Nebby|'Nebby']], N, and Zekrom, all from Pokemon. Description These two initially hated Pokemon Battles, but after experiencing the main character's determination to be strong and their friendship with their Pokemon, they had a change of heart. But who has the stronger companion Pokemon? Interlude Wiz: Pokemon Battles are a popular sport among trainers. Pitting Pokemon against one another in head to head battles, trainers seek to be the very best. Boomstick: However, some were not so keen on having Pokemon fight at first, as they hate to see Pokemon get hurt. What weenies! Wiz: However, sometimes, these people can experience a change of heart, and decide to become a trainer themselves, and with a powerful legendary they can be a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Such as Lillie, daughter of the villainous Lusamine. Along with her companion Nebby, which evolved into Solgaleo, to emissary of the sun. Wiz: And N, the adopted son of the evil Ghetsis. And his companion Zekrom, the Pitch Black Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their moves, abilities, and lore to find who would win a Death Battle. Lillie Wiz: Lillie is the second child of Aether Foundation's leader Lusamine and Mohn, and along with her older brother Gladion, she was raised in the lap of luxury.... Boomstick: That is until her dad got sucked into a wormhole to the dimension of the mysterious Ultra Beasts during one of Lusamine's experiments. Though, he seems to be back as he runs the Poke Pelego...so...how did he get back? Wiz: This caused Lusimine to develop an obsession with these beasts. She even soon began treating all things she loved like play things, including Gladion and Lillie. Boomstick: So, after stealing some of the creatures she was experimenting on, Gladion taking her Type: Null, and Lillie taking her Cosmog and naming it Nebby, they both ran away from home, which furthered their mother's fall into madness. Wiz: However, while Lillie was on her way out she was almost stopped by some of Lusamine's employees, and thanks to Nebby was able to escape, though both were knocked unconscious and washed up on shore on Akala Island. Boomstick: After waking up she took on the role of Professor Kukui's research assistant, and continued to hide Nebby from Lusamine. However, Nebby for some reason refused to stay in the tote bag Lillie tried to stuff him in to keep him hidden. Wiz: Having a connection to the ruins of the Tapu from each Island, Lillie visited the ruins to try and figure out what Nebby is, and how to get it back to where it belongs. Boomstick: However some Spearow attacked...much like with Ash and Pikachu, and after you help out Nebby, she becomes a close friend of your character, and supports you despite her dislike of battles. Wiz: However after Nebby was eventually discovered and kidnapped by Team Skull and taken back to Lusamine, Lillie decided to reinvent herself. Boomstick: In what she calls her "Z-Powered form" Lillie decided to man up...er....woman up, and vowed to make herself more confident and independent, inspired by the bravery of the player. Wiz: After saving Nebby and helping the Cosmog evolve into the legendary Solgaleo, she and the hero or heroine confronted Lusamine, who had merged with one of the Ultra Beasts, in a rather freaky hybrid! They managed to save Lusamine's remaining sanity, and split her from the beast, though Lusamine's ambitions had left traces of poison from Nihigilo in her blood. Boomstick: So, Lillie decided to let the player have Nebby. She new that at this point she was not able to give Nebby the fights and adventures she knew it wanted, so in an honestly heartbreaking goodbye, she lets you battle and capture it, but for the sake of this fight she will still have it. Wiz: A few days later, after the hero or heroine became the champion, she left with her still ill mother to go to Kanto to meet with Bill. Him having been merged with a Pokemon before, like her mother had with the Ultra Beast, she hoped that he could save her mother. It was here that Lillie vowed to become a strong trainer, and one day return to the hero or heroine. Boomstick: Lillie in her self called "Z form" is confident, and can be a bit pushy at times. Outside of her friendly demeanor, she had dropped most of her former timid self thanks to the hero's influence. She also has a Z-Ring, and was known to at one point hold a Solgelinium Z, allowing Nebby to use Seering Sunraze Smash! Wiz: However, Lillie has no experience with battles, but due to her study under Kukui, is skilled in knowing what each move does. She is also still just human on her own, and needs her Pokemon to fight. Nebby (Solgaleo) Boomstick: Originally a Cosmog, Nebby eventually took on it's true form of a Solgaleo....or Lunala depending on your game, but for this fight, we will be using Solgaleo, the Psychic and Steel evolution. Wiz: Solgaleo's moves contain Sunsteel Strike, which the user rams into the opponent with strength rivaling the Sun itself. This also ignore's the enemy's ability. Boomstick: It can also use Cosmic Power to boost up both of it's defences, with goes well with it's already good bulk. Wiz: Wake Up Slap is a Fighting move, that can wake up sleeping Pokemon, and Teleport allows it to teleport around at will. Metal Claw has a chance to boost it's own attack, and Iron Head can cause flinching. Boomstick: There are also even more options this mighty beast has, It can lower the enemy's special defence with Metal Sound, which is a bit useless for this Pokemon in most cases. It also has access to Zen Headbutt and Flash Cannon. Zen Headbutt fills the user with a cool psychic power and they ram the opponent, while Flash Cannon is a metallic blast of energy. Wiz:Morning Sun allows it to heal itself up to half of full power, and Crunch let's it bote the opponent. Boomstick: Dude....it's a lion! It will bite things without moves! Wiz: Metal Burst is a strong physical move, and Solar Beam is a powerful blast of solar energy, but takes time to charge. Boomstick: Nobel Roar allows it to lower the opponents Attack and Special Attack, and finally with Flare Blitz it covers itself in fire and rams the opponent, that can leave a burn, but also hurts the user. Wiz: According to Pokemon lore, it is said that Solgaleo is powerful enough to eat the sun, and is capable of hopping between dimensions at will. Boomstick: It's ability is Full Metal Body, which is just a fancy name for Clear Body, which means it's stats can not be lowered by to opponent. Wiz: However it does have weaknesses. While it's Special Defence is good it is it's worst stat, and it is weak to Fire, Ground, Dark, and Ghost moves. Boomstick: However both Lillie and Nebby are a strong duo that are hard to beat. N Wiz: Abandoned in childhood and left completely isolated away from other humans for years; N, full name Natural Harmonia Gropius, formed a connection with many wild Pokemon that raised, until one day he was taken in by a man named Ghetsis. Boomstick: And it is from N's love of Pokemon that a plan came to Ghetsis. To get people to release their Pokemon, to free them from the life of servitude to man. Hey, my Pokemon are my friends, sure I named them all "Slave" but I always treat them fair. Wiz: N seeks to free Pokemon, and is known to be able to speak the language of Pokemon....whatever the f*ck that means. Boomstick: However, as it turns out Ghetsis was playing his foster son for a fool this whole time. As it turns out he wanted to use N's dream of freedom of Pokemon for his own goals. To separate the worlds of human and Pokemon, so he could be the only person with Pokemon and then use them to rule the world....wow...sounds almost like a twist that could ruin a good story by reducing the villains to such typical goals. While it isn't insulting to N, as he is still a great character, it is kind of disappointing such interesting villains were reduced to such goals. So, like a smart person, N left Team Plasma, and defected to the player's side. Wiz: Luckily N is a nice guy. Originally hating Pokemon Battles, finding them barbaric. Boomstick: What is wrong with this kid? Wiz: Though he does call on some of his Pokemon friends through the various battles, including the legendary Zekrom, of which is his closest companion, to help try and put an end to such battles, and set all Pokemon in the world, free, unaware of his foster father's true intentions of just using it all as an excuse to have a way to rule the world. Boomstick: Years later after the defeat of his foster father Ghetsis, N had left Unova along with Zekrom to see the world and try to figure out why the hero or heroine were able to be so close with their Pokemon, despite their usage of Pokeballs, instead of letting them all be Pikachu and have them just run around free during their travels. Wiz: However, Ghetsis eventually returned and using the power of Kyurem, he sought to freeze over Unova in his new attempt to take over. Hearing about this N and Zekrom returned to Unova, to try and defeat his foster father once again. Boomstick: However, this was planned for, and Ghetsis used DNA splicers to force Zekrom to e absorbed by Kyurem to become Black Kyurem. Wiz: After the new hero/heroine saved Zekrom, he let the beast go, so that the trainer could use it's strength from now on. Boomstick: N can understand the language of Pokemon...whatever THAT means, and can communicate with them. Wiz: However he is just human, and needs his Pokemon to help him fight, which leads us to Zekrom. Zekrom Wiz: Zekrom is a powerful Pokemon, and a Dragon and Electric type, and fought a great battle against Reshiram years ago. Boomstick: As it levels up it can learn many moves moves, Thunder Fang, where it bites the enemy with it's fangs and sends electricity through their body. It has a chance to cause flinching and paralysis. Wiz: Dragon Rage does 40 damage, and Imprison prevents the opponent from using moves they both know. It can also use Ancient Power, that has a slight chance of boosting all it's stats, and Thunderbolt, a strong special Electric move. Boomstick: Dragon Breath can paralyze enemies and Slash has a high critical ratio. Zen Headbutt, and Crunch we already explained, and Fusion Bolt is a powerful Electric move. Wiz: Dragon Claw let's it slash the enemy and Outrage is very strong, but can confuse the user. Thunder can paralyze, and Hyper voice is a strong special move. Boomstick: Finally; Bolt Strike is it's strongest move and can boost the power of Fusion Fire. However, this has a decent chance of missing, but can paralyze. Wiz: According to lore it was powerful enough to nearly destroy Unova when it fought Reshiram. It's ability Terravolt, which is just a fancy Mold Breaker, negates certain enemy abilities that can hinder Zekrom, however, Full Metal Body is not one of these. Boomstick: However it does have flaws. It is weak to Ground, Dragon, Ice, and Fairy moves. Wiz: It also specializes in Physical moves, yet about half it's moves are special. Boomstick: However, much like Nebby and Lillie, these two are a strong duo. Fight A ship pulled into the port at Melemele Island, and off the boat stepped a girl and a massive white lion. Overhead a figure flew by before landing in front of them in the Marina, revealing the figure to be a giant black dragon. Off the back of the creature, jumped down a man with Green hair. N: I can tell just from your aura, that you and your Solgaleo are truly close. Would you please do me the honor of facing me and Zekrom? Lillie: Sure. Me and Nebby here have been together for a while now. I may not have much experience, but I know all of Nebby's moves. N: Very well, then let's begin. FIGHT!!! Lillie: Nebby, Cosmic Power! The lion creature began to glow as it boosted it's defences. N: '''Now, Zekrom, Thuder Fang! The massive black dragon then surrounded it's teeth with an electrical power and flew in, bitting down on the lion. Nebby roared out in pain. '''Lillie: Nebby, keep using Cosmic Power. Max out your defences! The lion's body began to glow again as it continuously used Cosmic Power, boosting it's defences as high as they could go. Lillie: '''Alright, now Morning Sun! Nebby's body began to glow again as it healed itself with the power of the sun. '''N: Hmmm. So, you like to be more defensive in your approch. I like that. But you shall not win. Zekrom, now use Thunderbolt. Zekrom fired a mssive blast of lightning at Nebby, who shrugged it off. N: '''Impressive. '''Lillie: Thanks. Now, Nebby use Flash Cannon! Nebby fired a glowing silver beam, which hit the dragon causing it to be sent back a few feet. Lillie and Z: '''Now, use Crunch! Both of the beasts then charged in at one another, both trying to chomp down on the other, constantly avoiding the other, until N could be heard calling out something. '''N: Imprisson! Energy chains flew out from Zekrom's body enchaining Nebby. Nebby tried to charge in for Crunch again, but found himself stopping mid attack. Lillie took a step back, worrid for her friend, whose move had been disabled, she called out for Nebby to use Zen Headbutt, but was surprised to find that it was not working either. All of Nebby's moves it shared with Zekrom had been disabled, which concerned Lillie. Lillie: '''Nebby, hit it with allyour might! Use Flare Blitz! Nebby surrounded himself in a glorious display of fire, and charged in at Zekrom. Ramming into Zekrom, the two crashed through building after building, as Nebby used him might, to try and stop the black dragon. Nebby jumped back, and deactivated the flames. He cringed for a second, having taken some damage from his strike on Zekrom. However, Zekrom got back up and picked up a building, throwing it at Nebby. '''Lillie: '''Oh no!. Try Nobel Roar! The lion let out a powerful roar, obliterating the buliding flying at him, and causing Zekrom to cringe. '''N: Hmm. Nice counter. But Zekrom is not going down so easily, my dear. Now Zekrom, how about Dragon Claw. Let's show this lion, who thetrue king of beasts is. Zekrom's claws extended and began to glow. He let out a roar, and charaged in at Nebby, slashing at him. N then cried out for it to use Outrage, as the Dragon punched, kicked, and bit the lion, before picking him up and throwing him into another nearby building. Lillie: Nebby! Nebby walked out, limping, but still standing. Lillie; Oh thank Arceus you OK. Please Nebby, use Morning Sun again! Nebby used Morning Sun and healed it's wounds once again. N: I think it's time we finish this. Zekrom, please use Bolt Strike! Lillie: '''Now Nebby, use Sunsteel Strike! Blue lightning surrounded the powerful dragon, as a small star formed above Nebby. Jumping into the star, Nebby absorbed it's power and launched itself at the Dragon charging at it. The two colided in a massive explosion, when the smoke cleared, both were still standing exhausted. Lillie's Z-Ring began to glow. She pounded her fists together and thrust them forward. Suddenly Solgaleo was surrounded in a shroud of energy. Nebby let out a roar as it opened a portal to Ultra Space, dragging N and Zekrom inside. Nebby charged after them, and once inside the three floated in space. Nebby created a sun-like ball around it, and fired it as a beam. Running through the beam, Solgaleo rolled into a ball and crashed into N and Zekrom, obliterating N, and crashed right through Zekrom's chest. Nebby chomped down on the heart of the dragon and devoured it. Landing on a meteor, Nebby looked down and watched the energy explode, consuming N and Zekrom. It then returned to the Alter of Sunne, where Lillie hugged her lion. '''KO N's hat floats through Ultra Space while Lillie is seen catching a Larvesta by using a Love Ball. Results Boomstick: Wow! I knew the lion was the king of beasts, but still, to take down a dragon is something else. Wiz: Now, let's talk about why Lillie and Nebby won this. While, yes, Lillie has little experience with battles, while N is very experienced, it is a differant story when you take into account the power of their Legendaries. Boomstick: Remember, Zekrom is said to be able to destroy Unova, a single nation in the Pokemon world, while Solgaleo is said to be able to eat the sun, a massive star. That is quite a large gap. So, while Zekrom technically has better stats, the lore about it makes it much weaker than Lillie's Pokemon. Wiz: That is true. Plus while Zekrom was a powerful Pokemon it had few reliable ways to boost it's own stats and weaken it's opponent's, unlike Nebby, who has many reliable buff and debuff moves, PLUS the ability to heal it's wounds. Boomstick: So, while Lillie is much less experienced, her study under Kukui, and kind personality led her to fight with Cosmic Power and Morning Sun more than anything else, which kept Nebby in the fight, while Zekrom eventually tired out, with no ways to recover. Wiz: It could theoretically use Ancient Power to boost it's stats or Bolt Strike paralyze Nebby, but the chances of that working are too low to be counted as very reliable. And combined with Nebby's better speed and ability to hop dimensions it could just leave the fight and reappear behind Zekrom as much as it wanted, and that's excluding Teleport. Boomstick: And let's not forget, that while Zekrom is RESISTANT to Steel, Sunsteel Strike hits with the force of a meteor. Wiz: That's right, and resistances can only get you so far, there is a big difference between resisting something and being immune, and with Solgaleo having enough power to eat the sun, even resisting something can't save it, with that far a gap. Plus Solgaleo can move through thousands of lightyears in a matter of minutes. So there is no way that Zekrom could even touch this lion. Boomstick: Plus, let's not forget the power of a Z-Move. Wiz: That's right. With the power of the Solgalinium Z, Solgaleo is capable of creating supernovas, something that far exceeds what Zekrom can manage to take. Boomstick: I'm not lion, when I say that I'm glad this fight didn't...drag on. Wiz: The winners are Lillie and Nebby. Statistics Lillie and Nebby * + Faster * + Stronger * + Have Buff and Debuff Options * + Can Heal * + It's a lion * - Less Experience * - Lower "Stats" * - Steel STAB is resisted N and Zekrom * + More Experienced * + Resists Steel Moves * + It's the Red Eyes Black Dragon * + Higher "Stats" * - Not IMMUNE to Steel * - Slower * - Weaker * - No reliable way to boost it's own stats or lower the opponent * - No recovery options Trivia * Solgaleo and Zekrom were selected instead of Lunala and Reshiram for a few reasons. ** To use the physical attackers from both sets. ** It allows both Pokemon to resist one STAB from the opponent and the be neutral to the other. *** In this case, it is Nebby's Steel and Zekrom's Dragon are the ones resisted ** It gives both the Pokemon the said trainer had in the first of the two games (Lillie having Solgaleo in Sun, and N having Zekrom in Black) Do you agree with the results of Lillie vs N? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016